moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Luke the Mac Lover/Signature Skills
NOTE: THIS IS NOT A REQUEST POST Hi :) Today I am going to help you with making a signature! Luke • Talk • That is the code for my current signature, Luke • Talk • Border This coding for the border in my sig is Colour & Size It starts with tags and then goes into #px solid #colourcode. The #px is how thick the border is going to be. Here are some examples of borders along with their sizes. 1px Border 2px Border 3px Border You can go thicker than this, although 3px is very common. The solid basically means that the border is a solid border and the colour code is the colour of the border. The next part is background: #colourcode. This is the colour of the background my colour code is #d46600 and that makes this, #d46600. You can choose whatever colour code you want for this. Shape The next part which is the final part of your border is border-radius. This determines what your corners will look like. Here are some examples, 0em 0em 0em 0em 1em 1em 1em 1em 1em 0em 1em 0em 1em 3em 1em 3em That is the end of the border coding. Content Luke • Talk • My signature contains 2 pictures of Roscoe, 2 bullets (•), a link to my userpage, a link to my talk and my editcount. Images First of all, the images. These make your signature stand out. They can be stills for example or a GIF file for example . For a gif you can contact Luke the Mac Lover, Mariojoe11, Clumsyme22 or anyone else you know who could do that.If you would like a picture of a moshling, just visit their page and pick one which suits your fancy. If you would like an image to be transparent so it will look good on any background, contact Luke the Mac Lover, REALROSS, Mariojoe11, Carwyn the Hollie Lover or anyone else who you know could do that. A good size for a signature image would depend on the size of the image but would be about 75px-150px. Text The next part of a signature is the text. Text can be unlinked like this or linked like this. You can link to any page on the web (as long as it is appropriate) in your signature. The usual links in a signature are - *User Page *Talk Page *Contributions *Blog Posts You could link in your signature like this Luke the Mac Lover • Talk • . This in code would be, User:Luke the Mac Lover • Talk • Colours Links To colour linked text you use span tags, if you are colouring links, use this code. Talk Result: Talk Normal Text To colour normal text you use span tags. Luke Result: Luke Ending Always end your signature with as this closes off your border which finalizes the signature! I hope you enjoyed this and I hope it helped you :) Luke • Talk • Category:Moshi Bulletin Category:Blog posts